movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Story 2
Cast: *Woody - Robin Hood *Buzz Lightyear - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Jessie - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Bullseye - Dumbo *Stinky Pete - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potato Head - Timon's Mother (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Rex - Garfield *Slinky - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Hamm - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Bo Peep - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Wheezy - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Al - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Trash Can Toys - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *The Cleaner - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Tour Guide Barbie - Hello Kitty *Emily - Jane (Return of Neverland) *Utility Belt Buzz - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Amy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Zurg - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll) *Sarge - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Andy - Cody (The Resuers Down Under) *Andy's Mother - Cinderella *Buster - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp ll) *Barbie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Rock em Sock em Robots - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) and Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *The Aliens - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) and Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Flik - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Chapters: *Animal Story 2 Part 1: Opening Titles/Puss in Boot's Mission *Animal Story 2 Part 2: Robin Hood's Lost Hat/It's Scamp! *Animal Story 2 Part 3: Robin Hood's Arm gets Ripped *Animal Story 2 Part 4: Robin Hood meet Nutty/Foxnapped *Animal Story 2 Part 5: Meet Mr. Snoops *Animal Story 2 Part 6: The Roundup Gang *Animal Story 2 Part 7: "Robin Hood's Roundup" *Animal Story 2 Part 8: Robin Hood Nearly Looses his Arm *Animal Story 2 Part 9: Crossing the Road *Animal Story 2 Part 10: The Arrival of Doc/At Mr. Snoops' Animal Barn *Animal Story 2 Part 11: Cat Switch/The Female Kittens Aisle *Animal Story 2 Part 12: Mr. Snoops' Plan *Animal Story 2 Part 13: Kitty Softpuss' Story "When She Loved Me" *Animal Story 2 Part 14: Searching for Robin Hood *Animal Story 2 Part 15: Into the Vents *Animal Story 2 Part 16: To The Rescue/Robin Hood Stays *Animal Story 2 Part 17: Battle with Buster *Animal Story 2 Part 18: Chasing Mr. Snoops *Animal Story 2 Part 19: Robin Hood vs Prince John/Saving Kitty Softpuss *Animal Story 2 Part 20: Welcome Home *Animal Story 2 Part 21: End Credits *Animal Story 2 Part 22: Animal Story 2 Outtakes Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs